disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star vs. the Forces of Evil
Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal en Hispanoamérica y Star contra las fuerzas del mal en España) es una serie de animación producida por Disney Television Animation para Disney Channel y Disney XD. Historia Star Butterfly es una princesa del reino mágico de Mewni en otra dimensión, sin embargo, lejos de ser la típica dulce princesa mágica, Star disfruta meterse en problemas y luchar con monstruos por diversión. El día que cumple catorce años hereda una varita mágica real, un artefacto de enorme poder que las mujeres de la realeza han poseído por generaciones. A pesar de las expectativas de su familia, Star causa muchos problemas al intentar usar la varita mágica, por lo que sus padres deciden enviarla a la dimensión de la tierra para que entrene y se familiarice con los poderes de la varita. Una vez en la Tierra es matriculada en la secundaria de Echo Creek y albergada en casa de la familia Díaz como estudiante de intercambio, aquí conocerá a Marco Diaz, hijo de la familia que la acoge y compañero de salón, quien se transforma en su confidente, compañero de aventuras e intenta ser su voz de la razón; juntos luchan contra villanos a lo largo de diferentes universos y en la secundaria, para proteger la varita mágica de Star, que aún debe aprender a manejar al mismo tiempo que experimenta que tan diferente es la vida en la Tierra al mundo mágico medieval donde nació. Personajes Personajes principales * Star Butterfly: Es una princesa mágica de 14 años de otra dimensión quien es enviada a la Tierra para vivir con la familia Díaz con el objetivo de proteger la preciada varita mágica de su familia mientras aprende a utilizarla correctamente. Ella es hija única, por lo que heredaría el trono de Mewni en algunos años, y eso le incomoda un poco. * Marco Díaz : Es el hijo de 14 años de la familia Díaz. Es un personaje latino por ser ciudadano mexicano-estadounidense. Cuando Star llega a la tierra, ella lo lleva a aventuras para pelear contra villanos malvados. Aunque Marco se refiere así mismo como un "chico malo", sus compañeros están de acuerdo con que no hay nadie más responsable y poco osado en todo el colegio. Con ayuda de Star, se volverá una persona más abierta hacia los demás, mientras que él la ayuda a acostumbrarse a la vida en el planeta Tierra. Villanos * Ludo: Similar a un Kappa, planea robar la varita de Star para así tener el control total del universo. Es bastante torpe e infantil * Toffee: Es un lagarto con traje de abogado, con una extraordinaria inteligencia y puede regenerarse ante fuertes ataques. Su objetivo es destruir la varita de Star por razones aun desconocidas. A pesar de sus poderes regenerativos le falta el dedo medio de su mano derecha, herida que no parece cicatrizar ya que esta fresca en todo momento. * Buff Frog: Esbirro de Ludo, su nombre real es Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff, pero Ludo y sus compañeros nunca se han interesado lo bastante como para enterarse; leal, orgulloso y con fama de poco inteligente a pesar que es el único que logró ver las reales intenciones de Toffee. Es quien descubrió que Star fue enviada a vivir a la Tierra sin escoltas y por lo general está trepado en el árbol del patio de la familia Diaz, desde donde vigila los movimientos de la princesa. Personajes secundarios * Señor Díaz: Rafael Diaz es el padre de Marco. Es un hombre con aspecto mexicano, le gustan los cachorros y cantar opera en la ducha; tiene una opinión positiva para todo lo que ve, por lo que las ocurrencias de Star jamas lo molestan. * Señora Díaz: Angie Diaz es la madre de Marco, al igual que su esposo, le gustan los cachorros y es una persona alegre y optimista. * Pony Head (Cabeza pony en España) Una cabeza de unicornio flotante quien es la mejor amiga de Star en su dimensión natal. Es muy alocada y odia a Marco, porque quiere ser la única mejor amiga de Star. * Charlie Booth: También conocido como Gustav y Francois, es un aspirante a chef de Bakersfieldville. * Janna (pronunciado "Yanna" en el doblaje original, "Jana" en Latinoamérica): Es una estudiante de Echo Creek. Es una adolescente amante de la rareza que puede ser bastante traviesa, siente un gran interés hacia las cosas mágicas y espeluznantes, muestra interés por el manual de la varita mágica de Star ya que cree que se trata de un libro de hechizos. * Miss Skullnick (Señorita Calavera en latinoamerica): Profesora de la Echo Creek Academy que tiene corto temperamento por que, segun ella misma, es una mujer soltera de cincuenta años, lo que la hace ser amargada. Es transformada en troll accidentalmente por Star. * Jackie Lynn Thomas: Estudiante de Echo Creek Academy que le gusta el skateboard y la diversión. Marco está enamorado de ella, pero este apenas puede entablar unas palabras con ella. * Brittney Wong: Estudiante de la Echo Creek Academy que es la principal porrista. Odia a Star, porque ella le hace quitar popularidad y fama en la secundaria. * Oskar Greason: Es un estudiante de Echo Creek Academy, el cual según el Director Skeeves, tiene "un historial". Star está enamorada de él. * Ferguson y Alfonzo: Amigos de Marco y estudiantes de la Echo Creek Academy. Ferguson es gordo, pelirrojo y tiene una actitud desagradable hacia las mujeres. Alfonzo es crédulo y usa frenos. * Jeremy: Es el rival de karate de Marco, a pesar de ser menor que él. Marco lo odia porque al pertenecer a una familia adinerada, le hace fácil conseguir equipo deportivo y además no ayuda a que Jeremy es bastante presumido ante Marco. * Glossaryck: Es un ser mágico azul de pequeño tamaño, de frente grande con una joya incrustada en la cabeza, labios rosados, ojos en forma de diamante color violeta, seis dedos en cada mano, barba blanca y túnica amarillo claro. Su trabajo es proteger los secretos del Manual y las Instrucciones mágicas y ayudar a princesas cuando presentan problemas. Adora el pudin y en ocasiones es despreocupado en hacer sus cosas personales en frente de la gente, como bañarse o depilarse * Tom: Un demonio muy guapo de tres ojos que es el ex-novio de Star y es temido en su dimensión de monstruos y demonios. Tiene un muy mal genio y anda casi siempre teniendo terapia. Se cree que por ello Star terminó con él. A él le gustaría mucho retomar su relación con Star. * Brian: Es el terapeuta personal de Tom. Cada vez que Tom se enfurece y trata de liberar su ira, el aparece y trata de calmarlo con un conejo o de algun modo terapeutico * Rey Butterfly: River Butterfly es el padre de Star y el rey de Mewni. De él viene los rasgos y comportamiento de Star en luchar contra monstruos, pero a la vez, puede descontrolarse. * Reina Butterfly: Moon Butterfly es la madre de Star y la reina de Mewni, ella previamente poseía la varita real antes de que se la entregara a su hija. Es bastante estricta con su hija. * Rey Pony Head: El rey de la de dimensión de mewni y el padre de Pony Head. * Director Skeeves: El director de la Echo Creek Academy, materialista y no muy honesto ya que en varias ocasiones se ha apropiado dinero del colegio para uso personal, incluyendo el cofre de tesoro que los padres de Star donaran a la secundaria para que admitieran a su hija. * Cachorros Laser: Son cachorros creados por Star, pueden disparar lasers de sus ojos. * Lobster Claws: Es uno de los secuaces de Ludo. Desarrollo A Daron Nefcy originalmente se le ocurrió la idea del show de Star y comenzó a lanzarla a varias cadenas de televisión cuando era una joven en la universidad. La idea se mantuvo en su mente a lo largo de cuatro años, y si bien el personaje de Star se mantuvo igual, el show siguió evolucionando y evolucionando hasta lo que se convirtió ahora Cuando se presentó el show a Disney, Star era una estudiante que creía que tenía poderes mágicos, aunque eso sólo estaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo, un ejecutivo sugirió cambiar a Star por una adolescente con poderes mágicos reales. Al sentir que no pudo lanzar su concepto de serie original al vicepresidente ejecutivo de serie, Eric Coleman, Daron lo reestructuró, lo que dio lugar a que Star se convirtiera en una estudiante de intercambio de otra dimensión con una varita mágica. Le tomó un año a Daron y su equipo para crear un piloto, y dos años más para crear la primera temporada. Varias de las influencias de la serie, según Nefcy, incluyen a “Sailor Moon”, la serie de novelas gráficas “Scott Pilgrim” de Bryan Lee O'Malley, y la serie de historietas “La mazmorra” de Joann Sfar y Lewis Trondheim. Curiosidades * El show era conocido anteriormente como Star and the Forces of Evil, pero la serie fue renombrada para llamarse Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * La serie fue originalmente programada para mostrar un adelanto el 26 de noviembre del 2014 antes de su estreno oficial en enero del 2015. Sin embargo, este adelanto fue cancelado y se le reemplazó por Star Wars Rebels. Cuando se le preguntó a Daron qué sucedió, ella respondió que no sabía nada de un adelanto de su serie. Galería Imágenes promocionales Star vs the forces of evil poster.jpg|Poster Oficial (EEUU y Global) Logo_de_Star_vs._las_Fuerzas_del_Mal.gif|Logo Oficial Star_vs_the_forces_of_evil_premiere_poster.jpg Posters de espisodios 1° Temporada Star comes to earth poster.jpg|Star Comes to Earth Party with a pony poster.jpg|Party With a Pony Match maker poster.jpg|Match Maker School_spirit_poster.jpg|School Spirit Monster_arm_poster.jpg|Monster Arm The_other_exchange_student_poster.jpg|The Other Exchange Student Cheer_Up_Star_Promo.jpg|Cheer Up, Star Quest_Buy_Promo.jpg|Quest Buy Diaz_Family_Vacation_Promo.jpg|Diaz Family Vacation Party_Bus_Promo.jpg|Party Bus Pixtopia promo.jpg|Pixtopia Mewberty promo.jpg|Mewberty Sleep_Spells_Promo.jpg|Sleep Spells Lobster_Claws_Promo.jpg|Lobster Claws Fortune_Cookies_Promo.jpg|Fortune Cookies Blood Moon Ball Promo.jpg|Blood Moon Ball Royal_Pain_promo.jpg|Royal Pain Feeze_Day_promo.jpg|Feeze Day St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses poster.jpg|St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses The_Banagic_Incident.jpg|The Banagic Incident Mewnipendance_Day_poster.jpg|Mewnipendance Day Marco_Grows_A_Beard_Poster.jpg|Marco Grows A Beard Field_Trip_Poster.jpg|Field Trip Storm_the_Castle_poster.jpg|Storm the Castle 2° Temporada My_New_Wand_poster.jpg|My New Wand! Ludo_in_the_Wild_poster.jpg|Ludo in the Wild Mr._Candle_Cares_poster.jpg|Mr. Candle Cares Red_Belt_Poster.jpg|Red Belt Star_on_Wheels_poster.jpg|Star on Wheels Fetch_poster.jpg|Fetch Star_vs._Echo_Creek_poster.jpg|Star vs. Echo Creek Wand_to_Wand_poster.jpg|Wand to Wand Starstruck_poster.jpg|Starstruck Camping_Trip_poster.jpg|Camping Trip Starsitting_poster.jpg|Starsitting On_The_Job_poster.jpg|On the Job Goblin_Dogs_poster.jpg|Goblin Dogs By_the_Book_poster.jpg|By the Book Game_of_Flags_poster.jpg|Game of Flags Girls'_Day_Out_poster.jpg|Girls' Day Out Sleepover_poster.jpg|Sleepover Gift_of_the_Card_poster.jpg|Gift of the Card Friendenemies_poster.jpg|Friendenemies Is_Mystery_poster.jpg|Is Mystery Hungry_Larry_poster.jpg|Hungry Larry Spider_with_a_Top_Hat_poster.jpg|Spider With a Top Hat Into_the_Wand_poster.jpg|Into the Wand Pizza_Thing_poster.jpg|Pizza Thing Page_Turner_poster.jpg|Page Turner Naysaya_poster.jpg|Naysaya Bon_Bon_the_Birthday_Clown_poster.jpg|Bon Bon the Birthday Clown Crystal_Clear_poster.jpg|Crystal Clear Face_the_Music_poster.jpg|Face the Music Face_the_Music_poster_2.jpg|Face the Music 3° Temporada The_Battle_for_Mewni_poster.jpg|Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni Return_to_Mewni_poster.png|"Return to Mewni" (The Battle for Mewni Part I) Moon_the_Undaunted_poster.jpg|"Moon the Undaunted" (The Battle for Mewni Part II) Marco_and_the_King_poster.jpg|"Marco and the King" (The Battle for Mewni Part IV) King_Ludo_poster.jpg|"King Ludo" (The Battle for Mewni Part VI) Toffee_episode_poster.jpg|"Toffee" (The Battle for Mewni Parts VII and VIII) da:Stella vs. Mørkets Kræfter de:Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen en:Star vs. the Forces of Evil nl:Star vs. de Kracht van het Kwaad pt-br:Star vs. as Forças do Mal ru:Звёздная принцесса и силы зла Categoría:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Categoría:Series de animación Categoría:Series Categoría:Disney XD Original Series Categoría:Series de Disney Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Series de Disney Channel